


The Bartender & The Broad

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Discovery, Drinking, Foreplay, Kink Discovery, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Shigeru isn't really having a good night...not until he meets a certain bartender.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Bartender & The Broad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> It felt so natural to write this I'm not even kidding. Like the words just flowed out of my fingers and that was it. I might have to write this rarepair more often.  
> P.s I also wrote this at like 5-6 am.

Shigeru couldn't stop watching the way the bartender’s hand expertly wiped the inside of each glass as he cleaned them. He was sitting a ways away but it was almost like he could feel the squeak of each turn the bartender made while he dried the glasses. It was almost ritualistic, the way the brunette bartender grabbed the glass, picked up a new napkin each time, turned the glass on the outside, and slid it back onto the rack. 

The motion would start and end each time the bartender got another order and Shigeru's attention was temporarily turned back to his drink. He had completely forgotten what he had ordered but the hot bartender kept refilling it each time he asked. 

"Long night?" A sultry voice asked accompanied by a drink. 

"Well alcohol, if you have to know, yes. I've had a bad day... or maybe the last couple of months." Shigeru responded to the glass before taking a sip. 

"It wasn't the drink that asked you." The bartender spoke up. Shigeru glanced upwards and noticed the bartender standing in front of him, leaning against the bar with a smirk. 

"Oh...right I must be drunk then." Shigeru gathered, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Actually, your first drink was the strongest, after that, I've been lowering the alcohol in each cup because if you get wasted and decide to go crazy, I have to clean you up." The bartender explained, his smirk never falling from his lips. 

"Hey! Excuse you! I am a proper drunk," Shigeru argued, and the bartender’s lip twitched at the comment. "What's your name, smartypants."

"Kenji, Futakuchi Kenji." Kenji introduced himself easily, taking the glass from Shigeru and refilling it. "And I have to tell you something." 

"What?" Shigeru peaked up suddenly interested 

"You're really cute," Kenji complimented, dropping a strawberry into Shigeru's cup and walking away. Shigeru was dumbfounded but he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. This had been the first time in a long time that he had been complimented so easily, and he felt like it was genuine. It stirred a lot of feelings in him. His last boyfriend had never paid him a compliment, and he always complained about how "high-maintenance" Shigeru was, and how no one would want to be with him. Shigeru almost started to believe it. With a slightly blurred vision, Shigeru tries to focus his eyes on the mystery man, but it doesn't do him much luck. 

"Hey uh, Kenzo, or Kanji whatever your name is, can I get water?" Shigeru asks as the bartender approaches him. 

"It's Kenji. And if you can't remember it, I'm gonna have to make you," Kenji flirts easily, while grabbing a free glass and filling it with water. "I guess you're winding down for the night?" Kenji asks. But Shigeru is still reeling over the last comment, and as soon as he gets himself to a comfortable level, he might even be able to flirt back. 

"Yeah, I got a long night ahead, I want to be clear-headed," Shigeru says, trying to turn on the charm. It seems to gauge the reaction he wants when Kenji raises his brow and smirks. 

"Oh? Big night planned?" Kenji asks with a hint of sarcasm. 

"I hope so," Shigeru says looking through the glass. 

-

After about 6 cups of water and 3 bathroom breaks, Shigeru is about as sober as he's gonna get tonight, able to have clear rational thought at least and Kenji is finally getting off his shirt. Which Shigeru had been waiting for. 

Shigeru had never really done something like this before, approaching another guy randomly at a bar. His last boyfriend and he met at a work thing, which isn't the most romantic way to meet someone but Shigeru wasn't looking for romance, he was looking for a night of passion. 

"You didn't wait all this time just for me did you?" Kenji's voice sounds and Shigeru looks in his direction, watching him remove his apron and hand it up. 

"Actually," Shigeru starts, jumping off his stool. "I did, I want you to take me home." Shigeru manages confidently. At first a look of surprise skits across Kenji's face, but when Shigeru doesn't back down a smirk replaces it, and something dark covers Kenji's gaze. 

"I'm good with that." Kenji agrees, walking out toward the exit. 

-

"You know, you never told me your name," Kenji says once they're in the car. 

Shigeru mentally slaps himself, if he's going to come onto a guy he could at least tell that guy his name. "It's Shigeru, Shigeru Yahaba," Shigeru says, in the same way, that Kenji had spoken earlier, which earns him a laugh from the other. 

"Nice to meet you," Kenji says wearing a smirk. 

Now, Shigeru is nervous. He intends for this to be a simple hook up, a one-night type of thing that helps him forget all of the shit that hit him tonight, but he doesn't want to take advantage of Kenji, not after being so nice to him. 

"You know what I meant when I said take me home right?" Shigeru asks for clarification. 

"Mm, from the context I'm guessing you want me to take you back to my place and fuck you," Kenji says thoughtfully like he's still in consideration. 

"You sure are crude." Shigeru snaps, crossing his arms. 

Kenji laughs. "That's what you meant, isn't it?" 

Shigeru pauses for a moment, looking out the window in defeat. "Yeah." He admits, Kenji just chuckles.

-

It's annoying when Shigeru walks up to Kenji's house. His shoulders are relaxed and he's still holding that fucking smirk that's starting to make him mad. And it gets even worse when Kenji switches on the light to give view to his fancy apartment. 

"Do you do this kind of thing often?" Shigeru asks, toeing off his shoes. 

"No, not really," Kenji says with a questionable tone, looking at Shigeru. "Do you?" He says falling into his smirk. 

"No...not really," Shigeru admits, which makes Kenji smile once again. 

"You sure are expressive, it totally gives you away." Shigeru huffs. 

"I think you like it," Kenji says, walking toward Shigeru. Shigeru feels tense as he approaches but he lets it happen. Kenji wraps his arms around his waist. Kenji leans down oh so slowly, and Shigeru feels himself extend his neck a bit until their lips brush. It's a shock, Shigeru hasn't been treated this gently in so long, need crashes through him. He closes the distance more, pushing his lips against the other with passion.

Kenji has no problem accepting the kiss, his arms coming around the other in desperation, pulling at his clothes. When Shigeru jumps, Kenji is there to catch him. Shigeru's hands travel through Kenji's hair and quickly learns he likes to have it pulled. Kenji groans at the simple tugging, biting down onto Shigeru's bottom lip. Kenji loses his footing slightly, which leads to Shigeru pressing roughly against the wall, but that only forces his need through him even harder. 

"Bedroom, now." Shigeru demands and Kenji is pulling them away from the wall and into his bedroom. 

The descent into the bed is slow and easy, and Kenji isn't even given a moment to breathe. However, he's desperate to begin, from the way he pulls away to undress himself and Shigeru. He leaves the male in his underwear, and when Kenji hovers back over Shigeru it isn't to kiss him. Well, it is, just not on his lips. He starts with Shigeru's neck, as he gently slides his finger around his midsection. 

The kisses are soft until they are open, hot, and hungry against his throat. Shigeru pants; shivers moving through his body at Kenji's touch. 

Kenji's hands travel the expanse of Shigeru's bare chest, as he kisses around his torso, teasing his belly button and biting around his waistband. A shock moves through Shigeru when Kenji's fingers find his nipples. The male moves the tiny nub, it perks in Kenji's fingers and Shigeru pants against the back of his.

" _ Kenji-"  _ Shigeru sighs. 

"I told you I would get you to remember my name," Kenji whispers against Shigeru's skin before he licks across his side. Shigeru's back arches, bringing his hips to press into Kenji's chin. The bartender isn't phased as his hands move down and his mouth moves up.

Replacing his fingers with his mouth, his tongue darts out to flick against Shigeru's sensitive nipple. Shigeru moans as Kenji begins to suck on it. His fingers slip into Shigeru's waistband, wrapping around Shigeru's growing member and he strokes it gently. "You're leaking," Kenji comments. "Does that mean it feels good?" Kenji smirks briefly before continuing to suck on his nip. 

" _ Yes,  _ it feels good," Shigeru admits, rutting his hips against Kenji's hand. " _ Want more," _ He begs, hiding his eyes with his arm. 

Kenji moves away from Shigeru to remove his underpants, with a very calculated movement he takes Shigeru's cock into his mouth, from tip to base. Shigeru feels like he's coming, but nothing comes out. Light explodes behind his eyes as Kenji begins to suck on him. Hard pants fall from his mouth and Kenji is merciless as he takes all of Shigeru into his mouth. 

It makes him wonder who the real bottom is. 

For the brief moment where he collects himself, he takes a brief glance at Kenji, taking all of him, and the sight is a little too much, but he can't look away. Something about watching his own dick disappear into his mouth is too much, and when Kenji swallows, that's his tipping point. He comes hard and fast into Kenji's mouth and the other just takes it. 

Popping off and wiping his mouth he smiles. "Was that more?" Kenji asks but doesn't give him a chance to answer before he's lifting Shigeru's knees and ducking under him. 

The next thing that happens next surprises Shigeru completely. Something wet, hot, and strong slides against his hole. It's a shock, and at first, it seems like he doesn't like it, but all of his shock quickly turns to pleasure. His breath becomes harder and a haze covers his eyes. " _ Ahh, Kenji-"  _ Shigeru coos, moving his hips against Kenji's tongue. Shigeru shudders when Kenji's tongue penetrates his hole, making him feel really good beyond words. He's never been licked down there before, and now he's discovering he really likes it. 

Kenji can't help but touch him as he does him, moving his hands against Shigeru's thighs, waist, and even legs. Appreciating every part of his body as he licks and spreads his sensitive hole.

When Shigeru's hole is loose enough where it's not closing around Kenji's tongue he pulls away. 

"What was that?" Shigeru asks.

Kenji cocks his head to one side before realizing it. "Oh that was called rimming, did you like it?" Kenji says, wiping his mouth again. 

Shigeru just nods as his face turns a shade darker. 

Kenji gets off the bed to grab a condom and lubrication. Rolling the condom on and covering it with extra lube he gets back on the bed. 

"Wait," Kenji says. "Is there a position you prefer?" Kenji asks. 

Shigeru looks up at him in surprise. He had never been asked that question before. His ex never cared about how he wanted to have sex, never cared about taking care of him, or making him come first, he's never worshipped his body the way Kenji had just done. Trying not to cry, Shigeru flips over, laying on his stomach and comfortable adjusting his arms in front of him. 

"Okay, good," Kenji says, hovering off him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Shigeru says with complete confidence. Kenji chuckles lightly before entering slowly. 

" _ Oh...oh _ ." Shigeru exhales on the entrance, he saw Kenji's size before, he wasn't too worried about the size, but he's definitely bigger than he thought. 

"Is it okay?" Kenji asks, continuing to push inside. 

"Yes, I'm good." Shigeru sighs, beginning to settle into the length and fullness. Kenji pushes forward until he bottoms out. 

"Do you need a minute?" He asks. 

"No, just... _ fuck me please," _ Shigeru begs and Kenji pulls out at his request, just enough before pushing back in. 

Shigeru can already tell that this is completely different than any other time. Pleasure is there, consent is there, Kenji is thinking of him and not himself. It's hard and fast, he can hear Kenji's hips slam against his ass. 

The ass in which Kenji can't help but knead as he slows down. His pace change is graceful, dragging out the pleasure to make the climax even better. Leaning down and whispering naughty things in his ear before nibbling on it. Kenji's hands on his back, appreciating every little dip and curve. It's too much and before he knows it. They're both coming hard. 

Kenji tries to stay up instead of falling on top of him, but it's impossible when Shigeru knocks his arm making him fall. "I like the pressure on my back, it's fine," Shigeru says with a quick explanation, so Kenji relaxes against him, catching his breath. 

"We should do this again," Kenji whispers. Almost shyly. 

Maybe he thinks Shigeru would say no. Maybe Kenji thinks that Shigeru will take it the wrong way like he'll want to be his hoe or something. But if sex is going to be like that every time. It's a yes. 

"Hell yeah, let's do it." Shigeru exhales. Kenji chuckles again. 


End file.
